Seism
List of Cards Seism has 2 copies of each of the following cards : Creature Control: 8 Quanta Control: 12 Statistics After 3 spins : If you win a card: Strategy Can be known as the "Pillar Killer" god. This god tends to play Quicksands when you have a nice, large number of Pillars out, killing off your Quanta flow and denying you the ability to play any cards. As well as Pillar control, he can play a large number of powerful creatures in a "Blitzkrieg" attack, making Seism very difficult to beat. For this reason, Aether's out, you simply will not be able to bring out your cards quick enough before Seism kills you. Unless you get your queens out quick, FFQ is out too, since the Diamond Shields will in essence almost (if not) completely kill any damage you can do; even if you inflict damage, you will end up outdecked or killed due to the massive damage of his creatures unless you throw in a steal of two, which then makes your deck more difficult to manage. Darkness does not stand a chance either, while they have OK control at best, the Shriekers will usually burrow before you damage them, eliminating you. Poison is tempting, but a lost cause due to Blitzkrieg attacks from Seism. Light is not wise either, you will die before your Miracles can be played, or you will only be able to bring in one at most. Life has some fairly good creatures, but to stand any chance you would have to go for a Light/Life based deck with a couple of Water Pillars or Water Mark, since then you can gain Light Quantums for Rustlers to get the Forest Spirits, Dragons, or Empathy Bonds out - which then presents the main problem - Rewinds which stop your growth. The only REAL way of defeating Seism is with a rainbow deck, and even then you WILL have difficulty, throwing in a few Novas/Supernovas will help greatly. Mono Gravity is also alright against them, if you can get Otyughs out quickly, along with a Gravity Shield, the only real threat you need to worry about is the Silurian Dragons, but putting Sundials in will deny Seisms damage, if you can kill all the Shriekers as they turn and then all the Dragons, victory should not be too far away, though getting all the Shriekers is very difficult. While it does seem tempting, Bolts will not help you UNLESS you use an Otyugh immediately after using it a couple of times, once your Otyugh has 5 hp (if its a basic, elites can consume pretty much all of his creatures except his Steel Golems and Basalt Dragons) if you can devour the Shriekers as they turn, you can wipe out about 70% of the damage potential. Enchant artifact is a precious card here, and more often than not will save your life! Once you put it on your pillars, you eliminate all his control abilites over your pillars, but he can still rewind you. Aflatoxin is a brilliant card to deploy here, but only if you use it on him, since his diamond shields can completely block out almost any creatures damage, but stealing his shield will block out almost all the damage (any creature (or the pulveriser) with 4 or more damage will still hurt you). Anti-matter is moderately effective, while it can still give you a reason 10-13 damage back as health, there are so many creatures so he'll shrug that off no problem, you will need an entrophy nymph to counter his sheer firepower, if you can get one from nymphs tears, then get a good number of entrophy quanta he doesn't have a chance. Black hole is ineffective, as he can still bring in smaller resource gathering creatures and make it impossible to keep his quanta flow low. Fractal - Ray of Light - Hope works just fine. Just make sure you don't run all of your Aether Pillars into his quicksands, you have some time, so play them one at a time. Don't forget to pack a couple Light Dragons so you can actually kill him at some point, though. :) -UselessMusic I just used the Hope/RoL strat with a couple light dragons and sundials, once you get the shield up and a couple shards out its an easy mastery. I like to fractal my dragons and just go for the eairly beatdown once i get 12 RoL's out. -chaostheory808 How to counter quicksand: Ash eaters, Ray of lights, Gnome riders, Fireflies and elite ones too, etc. THIS IS THE FORMULA TO BLOCK OUT THE QUANTUM CONTROL OF SEISM. Add fractalz too tho. :) -gallei Category:Fake Gods